You Are So Beautiful To Me
by SingingMisery
Summary: It had been a year since they had kissed like this. Riku/Sora lovin'


Title: You Are So Beautiful To Me

Pairing: Riku/Sora

Warnings: Mentions of rape, attempted murder. Graphic Descriptions of two males having sex. If this irks you, TURN AWAY!

* * *

Sora could be considered a strange boy. He kept his books arranged alphabetically, he always slept on the left side of the bed, and he was dating his best friend, Riku, who happened to be a guy. There was one more thing that could be considered strange about him. Sora liked to take walks at night. Usually, this wasn't a problem. He lived in a safe neighbourhood, in a nice house with said boyfriend.

But Sora learned the hard way that he wasn't the only one on the back path.

The attack and rape that followed was brutal. He had never experienced such an absolute act of hatred. There was nothing nice about it. Afterwards, the brunet had been stabbed again and again, and left for dead. It was a miracle he survived. A neighbour discovered him the next morning, horrified to see her cheerful neighbour lying on the ground, crimson blood pouring from his incisions. The first call she made was to EMS, frantically begging them to send an ambulance. The second was to Riku.

Sora was rushed to surgery, where doctors anxiously worked to save the teen's life. During the several hours it took to repair the brunet, Riku waited, terrified that he would lose his love. Finally, he was told that Sora was alright. Weak from blood loss, petrified that he would be attacked again, but okay. Riku stayed with him all night, refusing to leave even when the doctors tried to force him. He tried to touch Sora, but the younger male tensed every time, trembling. He backed off, cursing mentally.

A year went by. Sora's physical wounds healed, but left scarring. His personality took a complete turnaround. He hardly smiled, he spent a lot of his time staring into space, and his energy was depleted. This caused him to spend a lot of time in bed. Riku and Sora had grown so distant, not even sharing the same bed anymore. Sex was non-existent. Sora couldn't bring himself to bare his body to Riku, ashamed by the scars. They made him so ugly. Maybe if he had been a virgin when he was raped, things would be better. But he was used to Riku's gentle touches and warm caresses. An act that was usually done out of love had become defiled and dirty.

Six months after, the attacker had been caught. His name was Saix. He was arrested after the attempted rape of another boy. Faced with the evidence, he confessed. When asked why he did, Saix responded,

"He was just there."

* * *

Sora sat up in his bed, bleary eyed. It wasn't time to get up yet, but he had made a habit of rising early anyways. That way he could shower and not have to face Riku. It was a source of shame for him, not being able to let his lover see him naked. But, he just didn't want to see the look of disgust in Riku's jade eyes. Moving quickly, Sora stripped and stepped into the shower. Not even looking at his body, the teen washed his hair. The shampoo was unscented. He didn't want to draw any attention to himself, now did he?

Afterwards, Sora towelled dry and slipped back into his sweat pants. He paused for a moment, staring at himself in the mirror. He was so caught up in his horrified fascination of the marks on his torso that he didn't hear Riku's alarm go off. The door opened, and Sora wrapped his t-shirt around himself, blushing with disgrace.

"S-sorry."

Riku looked at him, wanting to say something, but not finding the right words. "It's alright." He lied.

The rest of the morning went just as awkwardly. Both males would sneak peeks at each other on opposite ends of the kitchen table. Riku remembers a time when they would sit, laughing, next to each other. Sora remembers when he was able to talk comfortably with Riku. Before Riku leaves for work, Sora says hesitantly,

"I'll...miss you." Riku allows himself a small smile. It was a minuscule victory, but he'll take it none the less.

"I'll miss you too."

* * *

One morning though, Sora woke up to a strange sound that was so familiar at the same time. Riku was masturbating in his bed, his white hand stroking himself quickly. Sora held still as Riku quietly groaned and panted. "Oh, Sora...fuck." The teen's eyes went wide. Riku...still thought about him that way? How could he? Sora held completely still, not even daring to move now.

He could tell by the noises that Riku was close to completion. He closed his eyes, remembering what Riku's face looked like at that moment. His handsome features, usually so calm and cool, became so wanton and beautiful. Sora had done that. He had made Riku come undone like that. With a final moan, Riku came into his hand. A silence followed, broken only by Riku's breathing. The older man muttered softly,

"God, Sora, I wish you would let me touch you. You're so beautiful that it hurts." With a sad sigh, Riku went back to sleep, leaving Sora to think.

* * *

It was two days before the teen made his decision. Riku was sitting in their bedroom, reading a book on his bed. When Sora came into the room, he put the book away. Sora was touched to see that Riku made sure the book was put back in the right place, keeping the alphabetical order he craved. This small act strengthened his resolve.

"Did you mean it? When you said I was still beautiful?" Riku blushed as he remembered the act that had taken place before he made that confession. But, he still answered.

"Yes. Sora, I mean every single word. I still think you're the most beautiful person in the world." Now it was Sora's turn to blush. Biting his lip, Sora played with the frayed henm of his t-shirt. Taking a breath, the teen pulled off his shirt. He stood, eyes closed, as his shame was exposed to Riku. There was slight shifting of the bed as Riku got up. With trembling hands, he lightly touched Sora's chest. His touch became more firm. Sora found himself arching into gentle touch, just like he used to. Growing bold, Sora pressed his saccharine lips to Riku's. The kiss was returned, as both of them started to cry. Riku pulled away to press small kisses to Sora's forehead, eyelids, nose and cheeks.

"I missed you so much," he whispered, smearing the words into Sora's soft skin.

Sora nodded, returning the kisses with as much passion he could muster. "I know. I know. I'm sorry, so sorry." Riku didn't know what he was apologizing for. He pressed his lips to Sora's again, silencing the weak apologies. The two fell onto Riku's bed, Sora looking down at his lover. The last of his worries were burned away with the scorching look Riku gave him. This would always be pure. Nothing could break it.

Riku gently rolled them over, so he was on top. He pulled off his own shirt, allowing Sora to touch him. Mimicking his earlier actions, Sora's caresses was hesitant at first, but grew more and more bold. Riku's breath caught when his nipple was grazed. Sora looked mildly panicked, but ran his finger over the nub again. Riku moaned this time. He lowered his head and licked Sora's nipple in retaliation. Sora arched his back. The silver haired man grinned. Sora was still sensitive it would seem. He licked and kissed any marks he could see. The brunet writhed, at first disgusted that Riku was paying that much attention to his scars, but quickly becoming more and more lustful as the hot, open mouthed kisses seared away the memory of the hurt that had been inflicted. Saix and the rape were like a distant dream now.

Riku teasingly pulled off Sora's pants. The brunet had an iffy moment once he was bared, but calmed down when Riku stripped off his own pants. The two stared at each other, each blown away by the beauty that lay there. Riku's hard member stood up proudly from a nest of silver curls, fluid gathering at the tip. Sora's was nearly hard, the pale skin becoming red as blood rushed to that certain part of the body. He remembered now, how this was supposed to be.

Sora reached up and touched Riku's face. "I forgot. I was just so scared." Riku nodded, understanding. "I need you, Riku. Please." How was he supposed to refuse a plea like that? The only suitable lube he had was a tube of hand cream on the bedside table. He coated his fingers, carefully sliding one finger into Sora. He was even more careful with small brunet than he had been their first time together. One finger became two, and then three. Sora made an approving noise as Riku gently thrust his fingers in and out of his slicked entrance. Feeling Sora was prepared enough, Riku gently removed his digits. Sora moaned slightly at the loss, causing Riku to chuckle. He spread the cream over his cock, the cold liquid warming up with his body heat. He gently gripped Sora's thin, muscular legs and hooked the teen's knees over his shoulders.

"Ready?" Sora nodded. Slowly, Riku pressed in.

Sora threw back his head as he moaned, the combined pain and pleasure of having Riku inside him making him crazy. Slowly, Riku began to move his pale hips in a gentle rhythm. The blunt head nudged against Sora's prostate, making him moan.

"Right there. Oh, please...Riku!" Riku obliged, thrusting harder against the same spot. The breathy gasps coming from Sora were driving him crazy, he thrust into the welcoming heat. Sora was close now, and trying to hold off. Riku recognized this, and grabbed Sora's arms to wrap them around his neck.

"Do you...oh god...want to come together?" Sora nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He melded their bodies together, slipping a hand to stroke Sora's leaking arousal. Sora was gone after that.

With twin shouts of completion, they came, spilling their essence. Both of them slumped over, Riku pressing feather-light kisses to Sora's sweat soaked skin. "God, I love you so much Sora." The brunet smiled sappily, tears spilling down his face.

"I love you too, Riku." And for the first time in a year, the two fell asleep next to each other, where they belonged.

* * *

I really don't know where this came from. Umm...reviews? Please?


End file.
